Do It All Again
by DarkElements10
Summary: Katie is invited to a New Year's party by the most popular girl at the PalmWoods. Now along with trying to have a good time, and trying to get over her crush on James, she's dealing with the bullying the popular girl is inflicting. How was she supposed to know she'd spend the whole night trying running around LA trying to beat her at her own game? -ON HIATUS, will return soon-
1. Chapter 1

**Do It All Again**

**By: Riley**

**Summary – **"It's a long story, starting with a small party, hanging with a couple of friends. Everybody came over, things got a little out of hand." It was supposed to be the party to end all parties. How was Katie supposed to know that instead of going to the party she was going to be spending the whole night running around LA? But it should be a fun night; she has her best friends and her crush helping her, just as long as her brother doesn't catch her.

**Pairs:** Patie (Katie/OC), some Jatie, and maybe some fem-slash as people liked that in my Kaitie one-shot _Beautiful_.

For Ethan Bowser on twitter and KimBeauty on FFN.

* * *

**.:Chapter 01:.**

* * *

Katie Knight hitched her backpack up over her shoulder as she walked into the PalmWoods School. She immediately looked for her brother and then shook her head when she remembered that he didn't need to go to school anymore. He and his best friends had finished school a couple of months after they had gotten back from their _All Over the World Tour _and she was stuck in the PalmWoods by herself. It wasn't that they didn't have to go to school anymore that bugged her, though that was a big part, it was the fact that they were able to hang out with their friends as much as they wanted to, if they weren't stuck in Rocque Records.

This was the only time that she had been really jealous of them, not including their opportunity to go to LA of course. While she was stuck sitting in the PalmWoods School, pretending to pay attention to whatever it was that Miss. Collins was trying to teach a class of students that ranged from middle school to high school, her brother and his friends were doing god knows what and probably having a better time than she was. She just knew it. But they were a band and that was their job and there was nothing that she could do about it besides cash in on something that was great for them. Or find a way to use it to her own advantage, though most times it seemed to backfire in her face or her mom found a way to make her do good things with it.

"Hey Katie!" Katie looked up and immediately rolled her eyes with disdain as one of her classmates smiled flirtatiously at her. He nervously waved at her, noticing her eye roll. "How are you doing today?"

Katie ignored him and went to her desk, putting her backpack down on the floor and pulling out her binder. It was just another one of those guys that had moved into the PalmWoods while the guys were on their tour. Someone else that wanted to try and ride their fame as far as they could. It didn't take long for the new inhabitants of the home of the future famous to realize that she was _the_ Katie Knight, younger sister to Kendall, and they hadn't stopped bugging her ever since.

"Ugh, those guys _really_ piss me off," Katie mumbled, shaking her head.

A light giggle sounded to her right and she turned to see her classmate, Victoria, in her seat, her three best friends around her. She never seemed to be able to go anywhere without her posse and it caused Katie to constantly wonder if it was possible for any girls to go anywhere without having to have another ne attached to her hip. Jo and Camille didn't help her case at all, and even Stephanie had her moments of going with another one of the girls into the bathroom just so they could keep talking. It must have been something that she, thankfully, didn't inherit in her girl genes.

Katie smiled to herself at the thought before she risked a glance at Victoria and her friends again. They were all smiling at Katie. Katie didn't really have a problem with them; they were some of the new batch that had moved into the PalmWoods over the tour too. They weren't that bad for girls who obviously knew that they were very attractive, at least they talked to her so she wasn't completely alone in the classroom. It was _outside _of the classroom that she had a problem with them.

"You _really_ can't see why they come at you like that?" Victoria asked, smiling brightly. Her smile waned a little. She looked Katie up and down, being obvious about it, her right eyebrow arching. "No offense, but you're Kendall's little sister, they're probably just trying to use you for your fame." She waved a hand. "Any guy would want to try to get that taste of the fast life."

Katie was only slightly offended. It wasn't the first time that people had used her to try and get to her brother, even her friends back home, well, ex-friends now, had tried to get her to get them concert tickets and signed merch, and backstage passes all for free. She gave them to them, but of course it wasn't for free. At first it was, because they were her friends and she would do anything for her friends, but after a while she realized that they were only using her and that was the only reason they kept talking to her. So after she cut ties with them, even though it killed her to see her monetary gain suffer, they had stopped calling and e-mailing. But it was no sweat off Katie's back; LA had taught her who her friends were really quickly.

"Yeah, well-"Katie was about to continue but then noticed the bag that was on the floor by Victoria's feet. "Hey, what's with the bag?" She asked.

"What? This?" Victoria reached out with her foot and lightly kicked the flower-print bag with the tip of her shoe. "Oh yeah, I picked it up last night." She then pouted sympathetically. It made Katie's skin crawl with irritation. "It's too bad that you had to leave the mall so early. You could have gotten one too."

"But I wanted-"

"And after we looked at it again, when we were leaving, I decided that _I _would look great wearing it. So I got the last one!" Victoria continued, as if Katie hadn't said anything. She grinned as she looked down at the bag lovingly, as if it were a pet. Katie could have sworn that she had seen an evil glint in Victoria's eyes as she bent down to brush some imaginary lint off of the bag.

"But why?" Katie sat up straight and looked Victoria in the eye. Victoria looked back at her, innocence radiating in her gray eyes. "Just yesterday you said that you didn't like flowery bags." She pointed out, trying to push down the feeling of annoyance that surged through her body.

"Hm, did I?" Victoria pretended to think about it. After a minute of faux thought, she shrugged and smiled pleasantly. "Well, I was wrong." She then turned her back on Katie and started talking to her three friends, all of their high pitches voices blended together, causing Katie to put her hands over her ears and slump over her desk.

_She's such a liar_. Katie shook her head. _Just yesterday she was making fun of me and saying that I had crappy taste in everything. Then she goes and buys the bag herself and shows up at school with it, acting like nothing even happened. She's a conniving little pin-head._

"Oh my gosh, Victoria!" Katie turned to the back of the room where a girl and her boyfriend, who seemed less interested than his girlfriend, were standing by Victoria, admiring her bag. "Is that a new bag?"

"Yeah." Victoria held it out in front of her, a sly smile on her face. Katie could have sworn that she looked over at her to be sure that she was watching.

"It's so cute!"

_She totally bought that bag just to annoy me_! Katie lowered her arms and pulled out her notebook as Miss. Collins walked to the front of the room. _I've only known her for three months and I already want to hurt her. Badly._

"Ok class, today we're going to do some last minute revision before your science test today," Miss. Collins said, clapping her hands together so she got everyone's attention. When the room was quiet, she smiled widely before looking around the room. "I know that there's so much that we have to go over, so we'll take as much time as we need, leaving the last hour for the test."

Victoria threw her hand into the air. "Miss. Collins, are we allowed to work in groups to study?"

"You can do whatever you want as long as you stay quiet," Miss. Collins said with a warm smile.

"Awesome!" Victoria turned to Katie. "Katie, come study with us!" Behind her, her friends all nodded encouragingly.

Katie gave her a funny look. Didn't she just make fun of Katie for not getting a bag that she had talked her out of the night before? And then she went and threw it in her face. Now she wanted her to work with them to study for a test? Katie felt that she had a better chance of spontaneously bursting into flames before that was ever going to happen. She didn't trust that girl; she was always nice to you seconds after she made fun of you. And if she didn't like you, then she made sure that you knew it.

"Oh come on," Victoria noticed her hesitation. "I'm sorry about the bag thing. Tell you what; I'll let you borrow it sometime." She offered.

"Come study with us, it'll be more fun than studying alone," Victoria's right hand man, Tiffany, added. It sounded like a sweet sentiment, but her tone was condescending.

_Yeah, but if I studied alone, I'll be able to drown out your voices with my music. _Katie started to turn them down, but Miss. Collins must have heard, for she spoke up at that moment.

"That's a great idea, Katie! Why don't you work with Victoria, she's been getting such a good grasp of what we've been going over lately, maybe she can help you."

Katie felt herself blush as she gathered up her things and moved her desk over to the pod that Victoria, Tiffany, Kristy, and Cara had made. She settled down in her seat and looked at her phone. Only three more hours and she was able to get out of there and go back to doing what really mattered; hanging out with her brother and being able to find ways to exploit him for all that he was worth.

Katie let out a sigh as she looked at the clock in class. She needed to get out of there or she would explode. She forced herself to listen to the squeals and giggles that came from the other girls as they studied. She had to admit, though, that the other girls seemed to know what they were talking about when it came to the test. But she was surprised that Victoria didn't help them study at all. She changed the subject when there was a lull in conversation or would just look at her phone to see what was going on in ScuttleButter. Every few times, Victoria would turn her phone to show Katie was she was looking at. That Katie found a little weird, especially since Victoria didn't let _anyone _see her phone.

But she pushed the thoughts out of her head when the test came around. Katie sighed and pushed her books into her backpack, picking up her pen to get ready. She looked over at Victoria as she shifted her desk next to Katie's. Victoria flashed her pearly whites, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulders and winked at Katie.

_Nut job. _Katie shook her head and waited for Miss. Collins to hand her a test before she leaned forward and got to work. Katie let out a slight groan, resting her forehead in her left hand as she looked at the questions. _Where's Logan when you need him? _Katie let out a sigh before getting to work, doing the best that she could. It was bad enough that she wasn't particularly good at science, but what made it worse was Victoria was constantly trying to get her attention. At one moment when Miss. Collins wasn't looking, she leaned over and poked Katie on the arm until she finally turned to look at her.

"What?" Katie asked quietly. The girl was going to get a fist to the face if she didn't stop!

Victoria glanced at Miss. Collins and then looked at Katie again. Her grey eyes flashed with mischief, quickly shooing down towards Katie's test paper before up into the brunette's face. "Let me see your paper," she whispered.

"What?" Katie's eyebrows lowered. "No!"

"Oh come on." Victoria looked over at Miss. Collins once more before she slouched in her seat, making sure that she was hidden behind the students in front of her. She lazily tilted her head back, letting her long hair drift towards the floor. "It's not that big a deal just let me see one question."

"No way," Katie said. She put her arm down on her desk to cover the sheet of paper and continued on with her test. Throughout the rest of the test she could feel Victoria's eyes glaring at her the whole time. She tried to ignore it the best that she could, but every now and then, her gaze would drift back to Victoria and she would find her glaring at her.

Miss. Collins called for the tests to be turned in and Katie gathered her things and practically flew out the door. She could never really understand why she had to go to school when it meant absolutely nothing to her. All she would want to do is take some math and business classes and go to college to major and minor in those subjects. But she was stuck in that small, one room classroom with people of all ages, having to study things she could really care less about, just because she needed to go to school and because her mother couldn't home school her. But it was all right, as long as the school days were only a few hours long, she could deal with it.

Katie stopped in her tracks when she threw open the door to 2J and got a good look at what was happening before her. Kendall, Carlos, and James were all standing around Logan who had a dress on. But the dress had fallen to his waist and his bare chest was showing as the other guys had a stuffed bra around him, trying to get it to look straight. They were all talking at once, shouting over each other to be heard, and didn't notice that she was there.

"I know that I'm going to regret asking this like I usually do when it comes to you idiots…" Katie closed the door behind her. As she spoke, the guys stopped what they were doing and slowly turned to look at her, eyes wide with shock and embarrassment. Logan even shot his hands up to his chest to cover his nipples. "But what are you doing?"

"That really depends," Kendall said slowly. He eyed his sister cautiously. "How badly do you want to know?"

"I'm just wondering what sort of trouble you could have possibly gotten into that needs you to dress Logan up like a girl…_again_!" Katie tossed her backpack to the floor, not wanting to think of school at the moment. "And where's Mom?" Her attention was brought back to the dress that Logan was wearing, recognizing it as one of her mother's favorites. "I'm sure that she's not going to be happy that you went through her closet and took her favorite dress."

"Trust me, Katie, this is completely needed," James said as he lifted the front of Logan's dress. Logan struggled to continue hiding his chest with one hand while using the other to help James pull it up. "Ok, now I need you guys to zip up the back and Logan, you need to suck it in the best that you can."

"I'm surrounded by morons." Katie muttered.

But she couldn't help the smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, my first Patie story!This brings in part of what I had for _Big Sister. _Katie is the main character of this story, and after this chapter I might make it all from her POV, but I haven't written a first person POV in a while, so maybe not. Yeah, it has my characters in it, but Katie, Patrick, Noah, and Lizzie are the main characters of it, so basically the whole story will be on them. Which is good for me because I like writing Katie stories and I can show more of the other three. This story still has a bullying theme for the fic, like _Big Sister, _but the overall idea of this fic is a more humorous and lighthearted.

This story does have a sequel to it, it's called _Just a Boy_ and there might be a third story too. This set at the beginning/close to the middle of season three, so the only people that are together at this point are Lomille, Carphanie and Dalla (DakxRhuben). Jameo (JamesxJo) and Kiley (KendallxRiley) aren't together yet, but something may happen with them in this fic. Lucy may even show up. I haven't decided if I'll even really show the other pairings as it focuses on Katie, Patrick, Noah, and Lizzie. If anything, it might be mentioned/implied/referenced to.

I'll have the next chapter up soon.

**Constructive Criticism is welcome.**

Cheers,

-Riles


	2. Chapter 2

**.:Chapter 02:.**

* * *

_Why can't Kendall have any ugly friends? _Katie glumly rested her chin in her hand as she watched Kendall and his friends run back and forth across the beach, playing what looked like a mixture of soccer and football together. _Being a teenage girl in LA was hard enough when we got here. Why can't things ever be easy for me?_

Katie wasn't made of stone, she didn't look at comic books anymore, and she was well aware of the fact that she was a girl, thanks to her monthly present. But growing up, she had never really considered the other three guys that she looked up to like extra brothers to be attractive. Now she was annoying herself with finding a good looking guy almost everywhere she went. What made it worse was the fact that she was too shy to say anything to any of them that could have potentially been interested in her. Not that she even really _wanted _them to be…

Katie sighed, running her hands over her face. It was all too confusing.

Carlos was attractive in his own quirky way, you knew that he would do anything he could to make you smile and laugh. He was so sweet that even if he was a bit overzealous with whatever it is he wanted to do for you, it was all done with the best intentions at heart. Going to the gym with James now was doing wonders for his physique. Logan was attractive in a book smart way, normally Katie would find his smarts to be a turn off, it was something that really managed to bother her when she was growing up, and following the boys around, but she could see what the appeal was to other girls. Being intellectual and having some sense of maturity was something that any girl could want. And everyone knew James was the pinnacle of manliness among the guys. He was the one that was the most outwardly appealing and Katie, embarrassingly enough, had found herself falling for him, which was something that he, also embarrassingly enough, seemed to pick up on and tease her mercilessly about. She was glad that Kendall never caught on or else he would blow a fuse. She had only seen him lose his cool once and she didn't want to see it again.

Katie brushed some sand off of her leg and glumly watched as the guys continued to play their game. Beside her, her mother was sitting in her beach chair, a pair of sunglasses on her face, a book in her hands, and armed with a sunscreen bottle to have the guys reapply whenever the hour came up. Katie was the only one out of the group that wasn't having a good time and it was only because she hated the beach.

"Hey Katie, are you sure you don't want to play?" Kendall asked as he clumsily trapped the ball with his foot. He placed his hands on his hips, using a hand to shield his face from the sun, as he and the other guys turned towards her. "We aren't going to hurt you or anything."

"You said that the last time that you talked me into playing football with you guys," Katie reminded him. "After you _promised _that you weren't playing tackle football."

"I _tripped_!" Carlos threw his hands into the air in exasperation. It was a conversation that they had many times, usually whenever they tried to rope her into helping them with something. "I _said _I was sorry," he added in a kid voice, pouting slightly.

"And I had a black eye for three weeks," Katie shot back. She stubbornly shook her head. "It's not happening."

"Katie, why don't you play?" Mrs. Knight suggested, lowering her romance novel and turning to look at her daughter. "You haven't done anything but sulk on the beach since we got here." Katie let out a loud sigh, getting ready to remind her that she never wanted to go to the beach and that she would have had more fun staying back at the crib, but she knew it was useless. They had the same conversation the whole way to the beach and it took everything in Mrs. Knight's power not to lose her cool and start shouting at her daughter. Katie could even see the tension moving back into her mother's face again and knew not to even try.

"Because I don't want to catch the stupids," Katie said with a sneer. "Every time these guys play a game and some girl walks by, it doesn't even matter what she's wearing, and they'll start pushing and shoving each other to try and look better to her, even if half of them has a girlfriend."

"That's just being a guy, Katie," Mrs. Knight pointed out.

"No, that's just being stupid!" Katie huffed and got to her feet, brushing off more sand. _I hate sand! It gets everywhere! _She scowled at the sand that had managed to take up most of her towel. "I'm going to get something to drink!"

"Ooh, can you get something for me?" Carlos eagerly moved over to Katie's side. "I'm dying of thirst." He thought for a moment. "Could you, pretty please, get me lemonade?"

"I'll just have water," Logan chimed in.

"Could you bring me a Gatorade?" James flashed her pearly whites in a smile.

Katie's scowl deepened. She opened her mouth to tell them where they could shove their drinks and Kendall, seeming to notice her distress, quickly jumped in to defend her. "Don't worry about it, Katie; we'll get something to drink later." He turned and gave the other three guys a sharp look and they all looked away from him, knowing how protective he was of Katie and how she was treated by other people.

"Thanks Big Brother." Katie beamed at him before sticking her tongue out at James, Logan, and Carlos. "I'll bring you back an ice cream or something." Katie took the money that her mother handed her and started to walk up the beach towards the food shack that was set up down the beach. As she walked, she looked around at the people that were all over the beach. Young and old frolicked with each other, laughing, talking, flying kites, making sandcastles, splashing in the water, dined in the restaurants that lined the beach and shopped in the many surf shops that were around. They all seemed to be having a good time, so why wasn't she?

She had to be the only person in California that didn't like to go to the beach.

"Heyyy, Katie!"

Katie turned around to see Victoria walking over to her, talking long, slow strides as she went, swinging her hips back and forth. Katie gave a half smile and a nod as she waited for the girl to reach her side. She was keeping her guard up; Victoria was well known for having two different sides to her. The sweet and innocent girl that teachers, adults, and any person in authority saw that could do no wrong, and then there was the girl that she knew who could be the epitome of a teenage mean girl. You never knew if she was really, honestly, being friendly to you, or if she was waiting to shove you down a flight of stairs and laugh at your expense.

"Hey Victoria," Katie said. The two continued to walk to the food shack. "What's up?"

"Not much, just planning a party," Victoria replied with a coy smile. "That's why me and the girls are here today. We figured that we could get some good party ideas and scope out some cute boys at the same time." She elbowed Katie on the arm as she winked at her. "Like those four hotties up the beach."

Katie's nose immediately wrinkled in disgust. "Ugh, my brother and his friends?" She mimed puking. "I don't even get why their _fans _think they're so good looking. _Or _their girlfriends for that matter. They're just so…_them_." Her cheeks immediately inflamed, realizing how much of a hypocrite she was.

"But they're hot," Victoria insisted. "Especially the tall one."

"James?" Katie tried not to reveal anything in her voice as she casually asked about him.

She sighed, knowing how she had a tiny bit of feelings for 'the face' of the band. She didn't know any girl that didn't have feelings for him to some degree. But it was embarrassing, falling for her older brother's best friend. She could admit to herself that she had a crush on him when she was younger and she thought that she had hid it well. But James seemed to be completely in tune with girls and how they felt because he constantly called her out on it, which just made her deny it even more. She wouldn't be able to handle the humiliation if she ever did tell him and he turned her down.

"Definitely," Victoria agreed with a dreamy sigh, pushing her hair out of her face. "He's always been my favorite." She pressed her hands together, tapping her fingers to her chin. "Do you think that you could introduce me?"

"I _could_ but I doubt that he'd see you as anything other than any of his other fans," Katie said. She didn't have to look at Victoria to know that she had just insulted her, somehow. "I mean, with the guys and their younger fans, around our age, they have to be really careful. Gustavo tries really hard to make sure that they don't have a hoard of parents running after them in outrage." She shrugged. "That's why they can't kiss their fans on the cheek or anything unless they're the Worldwide girl."

"Don't worry, I can work my way around it," Victoria said mysteriously. Katie stayed silent. They got up to the line and waited for the people in front of them to be served. Katie glanced at Victoria out of the corner of her eye, taking in her attire. A white, strapless bikini that popped against her blonde hair and her tan skin. Of course she would look good in a bathing suit. _Everyone _in LA looked good in a bathing suit except her. Katie suddenly hated the fact that she was at the beach even more. "And…if things work out, maybe I'll invite you to my party too. It's gonna be a blowout, my Dad is letting us have it at Tatou. Alcohol free of course." Victoria crossed her arms over her chest. "_Everyone_ is going. Invite Big Time Rush for me, if you can convince them to go, then you're on the guest list for sure."

Katie chewed her lower lip. She wished that she could tell herself that she didn't want to go to Victoria's party…but she'd be kidding herself. Victoria's parties were legendary for being the conversation topic of the year. And this was going to be her New Year's Party, the holiday that was already well known for being party central but now that Victoria was having a blowout that night, it was something that she couldn't miss. Katie was above being a suck up, but she wasn't above going to a good party. And…she really wanted to fit in, in LA. _We've been here for two years and I still don't feel like I belong here._

"I think I can work something out," Katie replied finally.

"Awesome!" Victoria cheered. She reached over and loosely draped her arms around Katie's shoulders, giving her a hug. "That'll make my party even more awesome! Call me later so you can get all of the details of the party, alright." She winked at Katie. "I have a special surprise for the night and I think that it'll be really fun." Giving a finger waver, Victoria turned on her heel and headed back up the beach, turning heads as she went.

Katie rolled her eyes up to the sky as she turned back to the shack. _What'd I just get myself into? _Katie stepped up to the shack and placed her order, getting drinks for everyone. She juggled everything in her arms and slowly turned around to start walking back to her mother, brother, and friends. As she went, she tried to figure out how she would convince the guys to go to the party. _It shouldn't be too hard. Carlos and James are the ones that want to try and take over Hollywood party by party. Kendall would probably go…Logan would be harder to convince. He's so socially awkward when it comes to things like this._

Katie was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the guy with a surfboard tucked under his arm walk in front of her until she stopped short, letting out a cry of surprise. Hearing the noise, the guy instinctively turned and accidentally whacked Katie in the side with the surfboard, causing her to let out a yelp and drop everything to the ground.

"Ooh, glad I didn't catch you with the fin, or else I'd need to rush you to the hospital and god knows I wouldn't be able to go inside." Katie looked up and smiled when she spotted her friend, Patrick Jackson-McGuire standing in front of her. He turned and shoved the front of his surfboard into the sand before crouching down and starting to pick up Katie's dropped drinks. "I'm sorry though."

"It's alright, really," Katie said. She dropped to her knees and started to pick up the other drinks that were out of his reach. "I wasn't even paying attention, thinking about too much stuff, I guess."

"Glad I don't have that problem," Patrick joked. He stood up, balancing the drinks in his hands. "I don't think enough to worry about it." Katie laughed loudly, causing him to give his famous lopsided smile. In a flourish, he rolled a can of lemonade from his hand and down his arm. He popped it up off of his bicep and caught it in his hand. "Your drink." Katie laughed again, taking it from his hand. "So what are you doing here? You hate the beach."

"I know, but I got outvoted," Katie said. She rolled her eyes lightly. "It's the story of my life." She looked up when she heard the call of a seagull and watched as it glided overhead, turning as it headed out towards the sea. She sucked in a deep breath of the salty, sea air, listening as the waves crashed onto the sand. She liked the sound of the beach but didn't like the feel of it.

"I know the feeling," Patrick sympathized. He picked up his surfboard and carefully turned around so that she didn't hit him again. "I typically get outvoted when it comes to the kind of desert that we have when we're out of ice cream." He bobbed his head. "And that's not the fight that brings out the most bloodshed, that's when we try to figure out which movie to watch on the weekends." He held out an arm and Katie continued walking back to the others.

"You should watch a horror film then, the blood would be symbolic," Katie teased. Her smile widened when Patrick laughed.

He and his brothers and sisters had worked with Big Time Rush under a joint contract with Rocque Records and their own record company when BTR had first arrived at LA. Through that time they became best friends. Ever since she met them, Katie hardly found a day where she didn't hang out with Patrick or his twin brother, Noah. It solidified her earlier thought of Kendall not having any ugly friends, because she had found herself attracted to Patrick _and_ Noah at first, but then switched her attention to Patrick. She sort of felt bad about it, because she knew that in a way, she was using him to push her feelings for James aside, and that just made her even more confused.

"Hey, um, have you heard of a place called Tatou?" Katie asked, turning to look at Patrick. He quickly turned away from her, using his free hand to scratch the back of his neck. "It's a nightclub or something like that. I've never heard of it."

"That's because Tatou is, like, _the_ nightclub in LA." Patrick raised an eyebrow as he turned to her. "All of the biggest celebrities out there have gone at least one in their lives. And the place is fancy, and I mean, _fancy. _You have to dress up just to go in because there's a specific dress code that you need to follow or you'll be kicked out." He ran a hand through his spiked hair. "Cool dance floor, somewhat superior waiters, it's a pretty cool place." An eyebrow rose. "Why?"

"Because there's this girl at the PalmWoods School…her father rented the place out for a New Year's Party and she invited me," Katie replied.

"I thought you didn't like anyone at the PalmWoods School," Patrick commented. "I mean…" he reached up and grabbed onto the lightning bolt necklace that was around his neck. "You seem to complain about it enough."

"I complain about the _guys_ that are there," Katie corrected him. Her upper lip curled at the thought of having to go back when the weekend was over. "They don't leave me alone."

"Get used to it, babe, that's what happens when you have a siblings in the industry." Patrick gave a careless shrug, dropping his necklace. It slapped against his chest. "You get more attention on you because they're famous." He shrugged. "Thankfully for me, I'm in the industry at the same time as them, so it's easier to deal with."

Katie tried not to blush at the pet name. She didn't want to get her hopes up too high, just in case. Patrick liked girls and he liked to flirt, though he chalked it up to being nice. He referred to all his close female friends as "babe" or "sweetie" or "sweetheart" and every once in a while he would utter the word "honey" though he said it wasn't his favorite, as it sounded like he was married to the person. Half the time she wasn't sure if he even noticed that he did it, because most things came out of his mouth without a second of thought. Sometimes she got a bit insecure about it, whenever he would see her talking to a fan or a random person and call her that, thinking that it was only a special thing for their friends. But…he always seemed to have a special look in his eye whenever he said one of the endearing pet names. The only way that she would make herself feel worse about it was when she would get too caught up in wondering why James never called her that, though the two were pretty close. If Kendall weren't her older brother, she was sure that James would be it; he was as protective as Kendall was, but it seemed to be more than a brotherly way.

At least she, kinda, hoped so.

_God, growing up is so confusing. _Katie reached out a hand and shoved Patrick on the arm, not budging him in the slightest. That bothered her the most about knowing him, she met him when he was fourteen and now at sixteen years old he towered over her and showed that he was stronger than her any chance he got.

Katie and Patrick walked back over the others and Katie passed out the drinks to everyone, who was now sitting on their towels listening to music, talking, reading a magazine, or looking through their phones. Kendal laws the first one to notice them. "There you are, I was wondering where you got to."

"I got hit by an idiot with a surfboard." Katie rolled her eyes.

Patrick gave a short wave with his hand. "Guilty as charged."

"Hey!" Carlos's eyes lit up at the sight of their friend. He turned to Katie and took his drink before reverting his attention to Patrick. "What are you doing here?" James, Kendall, and Logan all looked at him and even Patrick lowered his left eyebrow and raised his right one at the stupid question. "Oh!" His eyes darted over to the surfboard tucked under his arm. "Right."

"Yeah," Patrick said slowly. He smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We're on a break at the studio right now and I ducked out a half hour ago." He reached into his trunks pocket and pulled out his cell phone, which was in a plastic sandwich baggie. "Hence the reason why my phone is off. But the waves were beauty and I couldn't miss it."

"I know, they're really rad today," James agreed. He shook his head. "I heard too late, didn't get a chance to bring my board."

"You can borrow mine, Dude," Patrick held the short board out for the older boy to take. "I have to jet back to the studio soon anyway." He turned back to Katie. "By the way, is the party on New Year's Eve on New Year's Day or is it, like, around that time?"

"Why?" Katie looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "I didn't invite you."

Patrick shrugged carelessly. "Eh, more like hope than thought." He kicked at the sand, wincing when it landed on Mrs. Knight. He gave her a sheepish smile when she turned to look at him, missing Katie's blush. "Sorry, Mama Knight."

"It's ok," She replied, brushing herself off. "What's this about a New Year's Party?" She looked at Katie curiously. "Do I know who's throwing it?"

"A girl in my class at the PalmWoods School," Katie replied vaguely. "Her dad rented the place out and she invited, like, everyone." She started to dig her toe into the sand. "I was hoping that I could go, too."

"I don't know," Mrs. Knight hesitated. She knew how rowdy Hollywood parties could get. When she heard about the ones that the boys threw in 2J while she and Katie were gone in San Diego, she had grounded them when they got back. She ignored all of James's protests, saying it was a 'right of passage' and they were 'just getting it out of their system' and didn't budge on the idea. Because of that, Katie had a bit of a tight rein put on her when it came to where she was going and who she was hanging out with, just so she knew that she wasn't getting in trouble. "You know how I feel about this kind of thing. I'd like to meet her parents first and-"

"Hey guys," Katie gave a sweet smile, turning to the older boys. "How would you like to go to a new year's party?" She widened her eyes in a pleading look. "It's at this place called Tatou and it's going to be really fun and-"

"Tatou?!" James immediately came to life.

"What's Tatou?" Logan exchanged confused glances while James and Carlos started to slap each other on the arms.

"I can regain my status as the Hollywood Super Party King of Hollywood!" Carlos cheered, punching the air. At Mrs. Knight's glare, he chuckled and lowered his arms. "I mean, I'll be the perfect guest. The complete perfect gentleman." He reached out and pulled Katie down onto his lap, giving her a tight hug. "We'll watch Katie like a hawk," he promised.

"_And _call me every hour so I know that things are going ok?" Katie nodded like a bobble head at Mrs. Knight's question. When Mrs. Knight fell silent, Katie stuck out her lower lip, forcing it to tremble as she still looked at her mother. _A little more. _Katie could see Mrs. Knight's face soften. "Ok, but you all have to be back by one at the latest."

"Oh, but we usually get breakfast after a New Year's Party, Mama Knight," Patrick spoke up. "Like, at The Nickle Diner, Blu Jam, or Waffle or something like that." He crossed his arms over his chest. "And then, typically, we find one house to sleep at and everyone crashes there." He looked at Katie out of the corner of his eye. "That's the sort of thing that we do back in OZ, too. I'm sure Ronan won't mind if everyone crashes at our place."

"Sounds good to me, Mom," Kendall added.

"Just as long as Ronan's ok with it," Mrs. Knight said.

"He will be, I promise," Patrick said quickly.

"Then, fine, just remind me when the night gets closer, that way I can figure out everything that's going to go on and so I don't have to continuously try to find someone," Mrs. Knight warned. "And I mean it. If something goes wrong, then you're all going to be grounded until you're thirty."

"Thanks Mom!" Katie grinned. She turned to Patrick and mouthed 'thank you' to him.

Patrick winked in reply before throwing up the peace sign and leaving the beach. Suddenly feeling warm, Katie picked up her own can of lemonade and opened it, taking down a large gulp. She didn't want to look at the boys, knowing the way that they were all staring at her. Risking a glance at her mother, she could see the smirk that was making its way onto her face.

Katie kept her gaze down in her lap.

"Why's your face so red, Katie?" James asked. She could hear the smile in his voice without having to look at him. "Are you sunburned?"

"Shut up!" Katie snapped.

* * *

**A/N: **Story really picks up in the next chapter. And for this story, please ignore Christmas, or just act like that holiday already happened, haha. I hope I kept everyone in character with this one; I'm trying hard with that now. Please let me know what you all think: what you like, dislike, what I should change.

Thanks to _BTR-DE-Fan, KimBeauty, shotinthedark, shotinthedark, btr-fan-4lyfe, Rage-Against-Time, LogieLuver914, and BigTimeFan-'10_ for reviewing.

**Constructive Criticism is welcome.**

Cheers,

-Riles


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you want a clear picture of Lizzie, think of Gracie Dzienny, Ciara Bravo's real life best friend.**

* * *

**.:Chapter 03:.**

* * *

Katie looked up from her laptop, directing her attention away from her stocks, as she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She looked up as Logan poked his head into the room. "Hey, Katie, Lizzie's here for you." He said.

"Cool, just send her back here." Katie turned her attention back to her computer. When she realized that he hadn't left, she looked up against to see that he was still standing in her doorway. But he was fidgeting with the bottom of his sweater vest. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for teasing you at the beach," Logan said. He ran a hand through his hair. "We didn't mean to embarrass you or anything. We were just having some fun."

Katie indignantly shook her head. "You didn't embarrass me. It's going to take more than you guys to make me embarrassed." She thought for a moment. "Actually, you've managed to single-handedly embarrass me to death since you all got here, so at this point I'd say that I'm used to it."

"Well, it's not just that," Logan continued. Katie slowly looked away from her computer again, her upper lip curling. She recognized the look on his face; it was the same look that Kendall and her mother got whenever they would go into the 'you're not little girl anymore' speech. "We couldn't help but notice that you're not the same kid that we came to LA with and-"

"Stop!" Katie slapped her hands over her ears. "I know you're trying to be a good friend and a good big brother or whatever, but, seriously! You didn't embarrass me. I don't embarrass easily. You all are just a bunch of idiots. Now, _please_, don't ever bring it up again, and just go bring Lizzie in here!"

"Ok. Ok." Logan held his hands up defensively before disappearing from the doorway. A few seconds later, Lizzie Zevon walked into the room. As usual, there was a bright smile on her face and her blonde hair was perfect. Being the little sister of Dak Zevon, it was almost like she _had_ to be outgoing. But Lizzie was her best friend for a reason, as people said, opposites attract and she and Lizzie balanced each other out very well.

"Hey! Hey!" Lizzie greeted, dropping her purse onto Katie's bed. "What's up?"

"I think the guys have traumatized me for the rest of my life," Katie mumbled. She closed her laptop and pushed it away from her.

Lizzie gave a confused giggle. "What?" she asked.

"Don't ask," Katie suggested. "I'd rather not have to relive it." She swung her legs to the floor and stood up, making it painfully obvious how much shorter she was than Lizzie. "Listen, I have some cool news!" She stopped when the sound of Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James's screaming over some game. Katie slapped a hand to her forehead. "I seriously don't know how I got all of the brains in the family." Katie moved around Lizzie and closed the door before jumping onto her bed. "Ok, like I was saying. There's this girl at the PalmWoods School and she invited me to her New Year's Party."

"Oh that Victoria chick right?" Lizzie asked. She moved over to Katie's closet and started to look through the clothes that were on the hangars. "I thought you didn't like her."

"I don't," Katie replied. She shook her head. "Not really. I don't know, it's really weird. She can be mean at times, but she can be nice too. Anyway, she invited me to her party, the guys are going too, and I'm sure they're going to bring their friends, so I'm sure that the Jacksons are going, and you can come too!"

"No way!" Lizzie cheered, turning away from the closet. Her eyes were wide with excitement. "Oh, that's so perfect! New Years parties are, like, the social event of the year. People talk about it for _weeks _after the party is over." She placed a finger to her lip before smiling mischievously. "And of who kissed who?"

"What?" Katie blinked.

"_Everyone _knows that people kiss at midnight on New Years," Lizzie continued. Katie thought about it, she hadn't been to many new year's parties. The only ones that she remembered were the ones that she, Kendall, and Mrs. Knight would have with James, Logan, Carlos, and their families. No one kissed each other at those parties. She didn't even know if her mom and dad kissed each other at midnight when they were still together. "I mean, god knows that Kendall's going to try and kiss Riley at the party."

Katie smiled and laughed. Her brother had had a crush on his best friend, and Patrick's eldest sister, Riley, ever since they had gone to Minnesota for Christmas. It was really obvious to everyone that they had feelings for each other. Riley knew that Kendall liked her, but he didn't know if she liked him. Whenever Katie asked Kendall (or Riley for that matter) why they didn't say anything to each other, they both said that they were afraid of ruining the friendship that they had and cared so much about. _I'm going to have to have a talk with him about that, I'm sure that he already has a plan for it._

"So we just have to find ourselves someone to kiss," Lizzie continued. She was now looking at Katie with a sly smile. "I'm already covered. But what about you?" She pretended to think about it. "Maybe we could have you kiss Patrick."

Katie snorted. "Right. Like that's going to happen!"

"Ok, then you can kiss James." Lizzie shrugged carelessly before placing a hand on her chest. "Trust me, if I got the chance, I'd _love_ to be able to kiss him."

"Every girl we know would love to," Katie pointed out. She thought about it. The clock strikes midnight, the ball drops, and then James would lean down and kiss her. Giving her her first kiss…Katie could feel herself starting to blush.

"Oooh, you're thinking about it!" Lizzie squealed before jumping onto Katie's bed. She sat up; pulling herself into Indian position, then rested her hands in her lap. "Your face is turning red!" Katie scowled and shoved Lizzie on the shoulder. "Ok, ok, but whomever you decide to kiss at the party, you just need to be sure that you know now so you can plan it."

"Who plans these things?" Katie threw her hands into the air. "Isn't it better just to let it happen?"

"Not if you want nothing to happen," Lizzie pointed out. She looked at Katie with a disappointed stare, lightly shaking her head, as if asking 'what am I going to do with you?' She studied Katie for a long moment. "Wait. You haven't had your first kiss, have you?" Katie didn't have to reply before Lizzie kept going. "It's all right if you haven't," Lizzie said casually, with a shrug. "That just means that we have to be sure that it'll be perfect at the party."

"Lizz, I don't-"

"I have to go," Lizzie interrupted. She was always talking a mile a minute and no matter how annoyed Katie got with it, she was still her best friend and found it entertaining at times. "I only stopped by so I could tell you that you could sleep over at my place this weekend. If you wanted to keep your mind off of James for a while, you can just think about my brother."

Katie let out a cry of outrage, although she was laughing, and grabbed her pillow, whacking Lizzie with it. "Get out of here!" She pushed her hair behind her shoulders. "I'll just see you later." She paused. "Maybe we can go dress shopping for the party."

Lizzie looked at Katie in disbelief. This was the girl that would rather play video games and play sports and hang out with her brothers while they were doing something stupid than set foot in any clothing store. Katie frowned as Lizzie rushed forward, letting out another squeal, and glomped Katie in a tight hug. "Oh, you're finally starting to think like a girl, I knew that it'd happen someday."

"Yeah yeah, get off." Katie pushed Lizzie off of her and straightened her clothes. "I hate it when you do that."

"Oh you know you love it." Lizzie picked up her discarded purse and slung it over her shoulder. "I'll see you later." She waved to Katie before leaving the room. Katie smiled and laughed, grabbing her laptop and pulling it back onto her lap. Instead of looking at the stocks as she had been doing originally, she started to search for some dresses.

* * *

Katie sighed as she walked into the PalmWoods classroom. _Another day of classes that I wish I didn't have._ She dropped her backpack to the ground and got ready to sit down in her seat but stopped when she noticed something on her desk. Giggles reached her ears and she didn't have to look to know who it was coming from.

She swallowed thickly as she looked at the words that were written on her desk: _Go die._

She stared at the words for a few moments before she grabbed her backpack and opened it. She upended it, putting everything inside on top of the words so she didn't have to see it anymore. _I can probably clean it off later. It's no big deal. _Katie rested her arms on the stack of books and kept her eyes forward, willing herself not to look over at Victoria. _This girl has more mood swings than a schizophrenic. _Miss. Collins came into the room and started the lesson. Most the school day went by without any other problems. It wasn't until math class that it started up again.

Katie lifted her gaze from her math textbook when a folded up piece of paper landed on her lap. She let go of the book, balancing it against her desk, and picked it up. Unfolding it, she rolled her eyes after she quickly scanned over the page. Just another stupid love note from one of the guys in her class. She knew whenever someone was trying to use hr for her brother; she wasn't going to fall for it again.

Katie moved to rip it into tiny pieces, but Victoria reached over and grabbed the paper from her hand. She looked it over and giggled to herself before leaning over and handing it to her friends. The giggling increased as the paper was passed around. Katie looked over at Miss. Collins, to see if she was listening to what was going on. But she was busy teaching the class at the front of the room, the rest of the students seemed even less interested than she was in the class.

Katie reached over and knocked Victoria's arm. "Give it back!" She whispered.

Behind Victoria, Cara's eyes narrowed in a glare. She moved as if she was about to launch herself out of her seat, but Victoria held up a hand. She looked at Katie with a frozen expression on her face; Katie wasn't sure what the expression was. It seemed calm, almost pleasant, but at the same time, Katie could see the look of contempt in her eyes. For the first time, Katie felt insecure sitting next to Victoria. It wasn't that she was jealous the girl was more beautiful and was a talented singer, she didn't care about that. She just had a feeling there was something about Victoria a lot of people didn't see. She could feel it.

Katie slowly turned away from Victoria and tried to focus on the lesson. But Victoria still stared at her, she could feel it. Victoria finally turned her gaze away from Katie, looking over at Tiffany. Her expression then turned to a cross between a smile and a smirk. She made a show of dropping the letter to the ground and stomping on it, grinding it to pieces with her shoe. Tiffany, Cara, and Kristy all giggled quietly, whispering to each other. Victoria's smirk-smile now was a satisfied smirk.

_I need to get out of here. _Katie drummed her fingers on her desk.

She let out a sigh of relief when Miss. Collins dismissed class. She had never been so glad that being schooled there she only had to go for a couple of hours. With all age-groups in the class, they had one cohesive lesson that was taught, and then Miss. Collins split the class up, depending on age and class placement, and instructed each of them on their grave level of work for the subject.

Katie started to gather her things together, smiling for the first time all day. _Freedom!_

"So we were planning on going to the mall this weekend." Tiffany moved over to Katie's desk, standing around it with Cara, Kristy, and Victoria. "Do you want to come?"

"Sorry, I can't." Katie zipped her backpack shut and slung it over her shoulders. "I'm going to hang out with my friend Lizzie Zevon."

Margot let out a short laugh. "Aww, that's so sweet. Katie thinks she has friends." She then rolled her eyes as she turned to Victoria, speaking to all of her friends, even though Katie was right there. "Isn't she _so_ annoying? She brags about having these celebrity connections and her brother all the time."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Katie snapped. "I never brag about my brother, because it's not cool!" She regarded Victoria with a sneer. "At least I don't steal other people's bags and act like it was my idea to get it in the first place." She put her hands on her hips. "And I'm not the one always talking about someone behind their back."

Victoria smiled, taking a step towards Katie. "We're not talking about you behind your back," she said quietly. "We're talking about you to your face." She then shot up her right hand, where her binder was sitting and hit Katie on the side of the face.

Katie gasped and moved her hand up to her cheek; it was already starting to turn puffy. She clenched her hands into fists, looking over at the front of the room once more. Miss. Collins had missed the exchange, she was busy helping another girl in the class with the lesson they had just learned. She turned back to Victoria, getting ready to rip her a new one, but Victoria reached out and grabbed onto her jaw and chin, squeezing tightly.

"Tell anyone and you'll be swallowing needles," Victoria threatened.

Katie's eyes widened. _Is this girl serious? _She couldn't find anything to say in reply. It was the first time she had been speechless when someone had taunted her. She had even done a pile-driver on a kid who was egging her on when it came to the commercial she had done to get _into _the PalmWoods School. Now here was this girl, threatening her to swallow needles, and who hit her with a binder, and she couldn't say anything.

"So." Victoria dropped her hand, a bright smile on her face. "You're always talking about your little friends and their band and everything. Sounds like one of them could be your boyfriend. You know…" she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "If you have one."

Katie scowled.

"You don't talk about him much," Cara pointed out, immediately to her left.

Katie crossed her arms over her chest. "Just because I don't like to talk about my personal business or whatever, doesn't mean that you can." She grabbed onto her backpack straps and started to move out of the room. Tiffany reached out and grabbed onto Katie's backpack, stopping her in her tracks. "What do you want now?" She turned back to the girls.

"Are you a virgin, Katie?" Tiffany asked, her hair falling into her face.

Katie felt herself blush.

She hated talking about anything that had to do with sex. She refused to take sex ed and she barely even let her mother try to talk to her about it. She understood what it was and what happened, so she didn't understand why everyone made a big deal about it. It wasn't like she didn't get enough of it from the media; it was in almost every movie and TV show she watched. Being about Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James didn't help on that front either. They were guys, so they were always making jokes about it or commenting on their girlfriends about it, even if they weren't being serious. The girls did it too, if they weren't making jokes about it, they were talking about some sort of scandal that had to do with it in Hollywood, it was everywhere.

"So what if I am!?" She pulled her backpack out of Tiffany's grasp.

"You mean, you haven't lost it yet?" Victoria fluttered her eyelashes to her friends, who smiled. "That's so cute! Fifteen years old and she hasn't done it." She lightly tapped Katie on the shoulder with her index finger. Her long acrylic nail poked her skin. "So what are you waiting for?"

Katie pushed Victoria's hand away. "That's none of your business!" She turned and once again, Victoria stopped her.

"So, what did your brother day?" Victoria looked bored, examining her fingernails. "Did you ask him about my party?"

Katie twisted her mouth to the side. "Yeah, they said that they'd go."

Victoria immediately brightened, as if everything that she had just said didn't happen. "Awesome! I knew that you could get them to go. You're so invited, bring anyone you like, it'll be a fun night!" She picked her bag up off the ground and slung it over her shoulder. "Laters!" She gave Katie a finger wave before looking at her friends and leaving the room.

Katie gathered her things and slowly walked out of the room after them, but turning to go towards the crib rather than the pol. Her thoughts were racing at a mile a minute. First not having her first kiss, now she was being asked why she was a virgin.

She just couldn't win.

* * *

Later that night, Katie was sitting in the living room with the guys, half watching the hockey highlights that were being shown, and half doing her homework. She was flipping back and forth between the equations she was supposed to be doing, the answers she was getting, and what she was supposed to be getting. Letting out a huff of air, she wondered whether or not asking Logan for help would be worth, but decided against it. _He'll probably go off on some sort of a tangent about it and I don't need that much time wasted. _Katie looked at the equations once more and then turned the page.

She gasped.

The words _die, ugly, bitch, annoying, disappear, _and _cunt_ looked back at her.

She quickly snapped the book shut.

James, who was sitting next to her on his laptop, looked at her with concern. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were too busy, their eyes glued to the TV. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," Katie opened her book again. "I just thought I saw a bug."

* * *

**A/N: **Everyone else (Riley, Rhuben, Noah, Sydney, Ronan, Gustavo, Kelly, Jo, Camille, Stephanie, and WayneWayne) will appear in the next chapter. But, like I said, the story focuses on Katie, Lizzie, Patrick, and Noah more than anyone else.

I hope you guys liked the chapter.

Thanks to _BigTimeFan-'10, LogieLuvr914, BTR-Fan-4Lyf, youspinme, SoccerLaxGod, Lella-Kiley-Luvr, and shotinthedark_ for reviewing

Constructive Criticism is welcome.

Cheers,

-Riles


	4. Chapter 4

**.:Chapter 04:.**

* * *

Katie frowned as she looked at the dresses that were in her closet. Nothing really looked like it screamed New Year's. But she didn't want to say it out loud. If she did, then that would make everything real. That her fears of not belonging in LA in the first place would come to fruition and all of the thoughts and ideas that she had over the past two years would consume her in a way she didn't want. It was easier when she was in Minnesota, what she did and how she looked wasn't nearly as important back there, she missed it. If she went out to her mother and told her what was going on, then she would have to go out with her mom to get a dress with her mom and when she got back, the boys would make a big deal about it and demand to see it. Then she'd have to model it for them and…ugh….

No.

That was _so _not happening.

Letting out a sigh, Katie turned away from her closet, dejectedly closing the door behind her. There wasn't much longer that she could do for the guys not to make a big deal about it, but she wasn't going to ask them to take her to the mall just to have them embarrass her there rather than back at the PalmWoods. _Oh well, the party's next week, so I have some time left to get a dress._ Katie's upper lip curled. Was it really worth it? Going to a party for a girl that she wasn't even sure if she liked her in the first place?

Her eyes moved around her room to her backpack and she winced as she thought about the notebook that was buried deep inside. The mean words practically haunted her, but she didn't want to have to ask her mom to get another notebook or else she would have to show her the first one and then parents would be called and things would just get worse. It wasn't even worth it.

"A lot of things don't seem to be worth it anymore," Katie muttered under her breath, stretching herself out on her bed. "Maybe being in LA isn't worth it anymore." She didn't want to go out to LA in the first place; she had been dragged along because she couldn't stay in Minnesota by herself. But Kendall had been so adamant about making James's dream come true that she would have felt like a jerk if she didn't go.

And she had made some good friends while she was out there, so that was good. The only thing that still bothered her was that it seemed that no matter how many times she seemed to get ahead of the game in LA, she was knocked right back down.

It was tough being a girl, but it was even harder when she was expected to be perfect.

* * *

Patrick pulled himself up on to the kitchen counter and examined the fruit bowl that was sitting next to him. He pushed a few bananas and oranges aside before picking up an apple. He turned his attention to his siblings, who were sitting around the kitchen with their father, Ronan, as he made dinner. "So what did you and Gustavo have that meeting for today?" He really didn't care what Gustavo had needed him for that day, but it was better than thinking about the party that was coming up.

He didn't think that going to a party would be so complicated. Up until he turned into a teenager, all it was going with his brothers and sisters and having sponsors, endorsements, and owners of the place trying to bribe him to go to said place over and over so they could get exposure. And while he liked parties, he didn't really like the ones that were thrown because it was just the stereotypical parties were people got drunk and the only reason that he was invited was so they could say that they had a celebrity go. He liked having a good time and would usually show up to the parties that his honest to go friends threw, but was typically hesitant on everything else.

What threw him off of this one was the fact that it was a girl that Katie generally disliked and would constantly complain about whenever they were hanging out. He knew the mean girl type and Victoria was the mean girl through and through, she he couldn't believe that she wasn't up to something when she had invited Katie to the New Year's Party. He felt a little guilty about it, especially since he was the one that convinced Mrs. Knight to let Katie go, so he was a bit anxious about what could happen at the party.

"Does he have any reason for having a meeting other than yelling at me?" Ronan replied with a roll of his eyes. It wasn't that far of a stretch. Everyone knew that Gustavo Rocque preferred to yell at people to get his point across rather than telling them in a calm manner. If it wasn't' for the fact that he continuously got heart attacks or was afraid that his blood pressure would spike, he would probably scream at everyone in a forty mile radius.

"Probably not, but at least he tells you something when he's yelling," Noah remarked, leaning back on a stool, raising its front two legs off of the floor. "Hell, it's probably the only way that the guys get anything through their heads. Though we at least give them positive reinforcement."

"Speaking of 'the guys'…" Ronan turned away from the stove, after replacing a lid on a pot. "What are you guys' plans for that New Year's Party? Kendall's mom was asking just so we can be sure about who is going to be sleeping where." He dusted off his hands. "And knowing Carlos, I also have to make sure that we have enough food."

"Well, we were thinking of having a big dinner with everyone before we went," Rhuben said. "At least, that's what Camille is trying to plan. And then all go over to the party together. Then, depending on what some of them are planning on doing, they're going to come back and sleep here."

"How are you all going to get to the party and everything?"

"Probably a limo."

Ronan smiled a little. "I'm sure the guys are going to be excited about that." No matter how many times Gustavo and Kelly had managed to get a limo to take Big Time Rush to whatever appearance or job they had to go to, they acted like it was the first time that they had ever been in one. They continuously played with the windows, stuck their heads out of the sun roof, screamed at the tops of their lungs, and raided the mini-fridge that was stocked with as much junk food as they could imagine.

"The girls should be too," Sydney piped up. "I don't think they've ever been in a limo either." He smiled, his dimples appearing in his cheeks. "So don't be surprised if their heads are sticking out the window too."

"Yeah, they'd really be going for that _windswept_ look." Patrick laughed as his siblings rolled their eyes.

"Do you guys have a date or anything?" Ronan continued.

"Lizz, Pat, Katie, and I are going as a group," Noah clarified. "That's what Lizzie says anyway, and you know Lizzie, if you can't get a word in, you're stuck with her ideas." He smiled a little. "I'm sure that everyone else is going with the usual."

"Maybe not." Patrick's smile widened. "God knows that Kendall is never going to get the guts to ask Riley to go with him and even if she asks him, she'll probably regret it after people see how he dances." Riley rolled her eyes, although she laughed with her siblings. Though Kendall worked really hard on the dance routines that were choreographed for the band, he wasn't that great of a dancer when it came to being more spontaneous. It was actually joke among all of their friends that he was 'definitely a white boy'. Though he took it all in stride, knowing himself that he wasn't good. "Besides, I think Katie is going to ask James to go with her."

"Really?" Ronan looked interested. "What makes you say that?"

"She's had a crush on him for ages, Ronan," Noah remarked. He cracked his knuckles. "Anyone can see it, really. It doesn't help that he's constantly teasing her about it whenever he gets the chance, you know, because his ego is so big."

"It's James, what do you expect?" Ronan turned to Patrick, who was now looking straight ahead, a slight frown on his face. He tightened and loosened his grip on the apple that was in his hand. "Does that bother you, Tricky?"

"No." Patrick said honestly. "I'd rather her figure out her feelings rather than pressure her into it. So I'm not even going to say anything." He waved a hand. "It's not that big a deal anyway, I wouldn't even know what to do about it, honestly." He shrugged.

"Uh, telling her might be the best way to go," Riley pointed out.

"Don't you think you're being a bit of a hypocrite with that advice?" Sydney smiled cheekily.

Riley scowled and picked up a couple of grapes from the fruit bowl, throwing it at him. Sydney stuck out his tongue and jumped down from his stool before running around the counter, Riley chasing after him. Patrick, Noah, Rhuben, and Ronan laughed.

Something nudged Patrick's arm. He turned to look at his twin and Noah made a few quick movements with his hands. Sign language. It would be easier to privately talk that way while Riley was chasing their baby brother, Ronan was yelling at them to stop (though he was smiling), and Rhuben was cheering them on. _What's up with you?_

Patrick quickly signed back. _I'm just not sure that this party is a good idea. You never know what could happen._

_Well, New Year's usually is a dangerous time of year._

_I don't mean for drinking and driving reasons, boofhead, I mean for this girl, Victoria. I think it's a little convenient that she wanted James and the guys to go to the party only for Katie to be able to be invited. I just don't' really believe that she fell for something like that._

_Well, she doesn't have many friends her age that are girls, only Lizzie. She's probably just trying not to be stuck with us guys all the time._

_Like Riles and Rhubes and Jo and Camille and Steph aren't good enough to be her friends? _Patrick made a face, looking at his younger brother with a raised eyebrow. Noah gave him a 'duh' look in reply before thinking and then starting to sign once more.

_I didn't say that. But it can't be hard for her, when she's the only one out of all of us that's not in the industry in some way. Yes, she did a commercial just to get into the PalmWoods, but she hasn't done anything else. So while the rest of us are in the limelight and are constantly leaving LA for one reason or another, she's either dragged along to something she doesn't want to do or left behind. _Noah gave a gentle smile. _So I understand how she feels._

Patrick gave a half smile back. _Yeah, I getcha. But we should keep an eye out just in case; you don't know what fans'll do when celebs are around._

Noah nodded. He then grinned evilly. Patrick's eyes narrowed as Noah took his time thinking before he started to sign once more. _So are you going to kiss her when it hits midnight?_

Patrick shot out a hand and punched his brother hard on the shoulder. _Shut up! _

Noah smirked at him, but then it fell away to a calm expression. _We're going to have a good time._

Patrick nodded. _Thanks buddy._

Noah nodded back. _You're welcome, buddy._

* * *

Mrs. Knight watched Katie as she poked at her dinner, glumly, her chin pressed into her hand. Around her, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were all chatting at a mile a minute over who knows what. She could barely hear anything that they were saying, let alone even care that much. She was too focused on her daughter, her little girl, wondering what was causing her to hurt so much. She didn't think that bringing it up around the boys would help, but she had seen that Katie wasn't as lively as she had been weeks ago when they were at the beach.

Ever since that day, her mood had fluctuated between being in a good mood to being in a sullen mood. She couldn't even begin to figure out whether or not it was anything that was really wrong or if it was just a teenage girl thing. She knew that there were moments where a girl just didn't feel like she was in a good headspace, let alone happy with the world.

Mrs. Knight continued to wonder as everyone left the table and she started to clean the dishes. She let out a wistful sigh, remembering when Katie was born. She had been in labor for _hours_ and was nothing short of ready to have the baby out of her and to go home. Her husband, Kevin, was with her in the delivery room, her mother, father, and Kendall were outside waiting for the little baby girl that was about to make its way into the world. A world that could be so cruel and so fickle.

"This is all your fault," Mrs. Knight had yelled at her husband. She gritted her teeth together, trying to get through the pain that was racing through her body. She never thought that she would be the kind of person that would yell at her husband like that, she had even been particularly pleasant when Kendall was born. But Kendall didn't take almost two days in labor. So she was willing to put the blame on anyone.

The doctor, who was between her legs, called out the order for her to push and Mrs. Knight had to refrain from screaming 'what do you think I'm doing?' at him. It was the most ridiculous request, though she understood that as well. She didn't want to push at the wrong time and hurt the baby, but come on. Having a baby wasn't rocket science, especially not your second one. Mr. Knight, on the other hand, was too preoccupied with his wife's accusation.

He turned to her with a look of defense and pain, as she was crushing his hand. "How is this my fault?"

"How do you think?" Mrs. Knight had growled back. She then titled her head back against the pillows that were behind her and let out an anguished cry of pain and frustration. He had been there, he was a big part of this, he was lucky that he didn't have to push out a meatloaf. He just had to stand there, getting his hand crushed, and wondering why his wife was so crazy.

"Keep pushing!" The doctor called.

All of a sudden, a tearful scream filled the room and it wasn't from Mrs. Knight. Mrs. Knight slumped back against her pillows, let out sighs of relief as the baby's crying filled the air. Mrs. Knight closed her eyes as she continued to breathe, trying to calm down. Her baby was here, everything was going to be ok. She barely heard the doctors as they started to talk around her.

Congratulations.

It's a girl.

Would you like to cut the cord?

He looks like he's going to pass out.

Mrs. Knight slowly smiled, wanting to laugh. She didn't know if it was the shock that he had a baby girl or not, but Mr. Knight wasn't that way when it came to Kendall being born. He had been just as excited at having a baby boy as he did at having a baby girl when he heard the news. But she never thought that the man that had the potential of going to the NHL and who wasn't afraid of being beaten up on an almost nightly basis would pass out at the birth of his second child.

Mrs. Knight opened her eyes and sat up when she heard that she was going to be able to hold her baby. She didn't care about anything at that moment; she just wanted to be able to hold onto her baby. She held out her arms as the nurse handed Mrs. Knight her swaddled baby. She leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to the baby's forehead. "A sister, for Kendall," she whispered, remembering how excited Kendall had been when he heard the news of her pregnancy the first time.

He had always been happy at the prospect of having another brother or sister, but had been nothing short of ecstatic at the news of a girl. As soon as he found out, he told James and Carlos, saying how he was going to be the 'best big brother ever' now he could.

"Do you have a name for the new girl?" The doctor had a pad of paper in her hand, ready to write it down for the birth certificate.

Katherine," Mrs. Knight said. She smiled and stuck out her finger, and her daughter immediately latched onto it, her eyes still closed, but knowing that her mother was near. "Katie."

When Katie Knight had been taken home, Kendall was initially unimpressed at the sight of the baby girl in the bundle in his mother's arms. He thought that having a little sibling would have someone to play with, but as he found out, all she did was 'eat and cry and poop'. He also didn't have many kind words to say about her features, which were still a little scrunched up.

Though, the thoughts were completely thrown out the window when Katie started to fuss and cry. Probably after being annoyed of being waken up so many times, Kendall had decided to take matters into his own hands to get her to stop. Mrs. Knight heard her daughter's crying and had gotten out of bed to go see what the problem was. She stopped in the doorway and smiled, feeling herself tear up at the sight in front of her. It could have just been the hormones and mood swings that was still plaguing her, but it was the sweetest thing that she had ever seen. Kendall was standing at the side of his sister's crib, singing quietly as he rubbed her back. "Smile, baby sister" he said. And as she watched, Katie slowly stopped crying, before loosely grabbing onto Kendall's hand.

Mrs. Knight smiled to herself, lifting her gaze from the soapy water to watch as Kendall moved Katie onto his lap and helped her play the video game, giving her support and cheering her on as she blasted the other guys on screen. She finally had a smile on her face, the first one the whole night.

If anyone could make her feel better, her brother could do it.

* * *

**A/N: **Eh, I'm not a huge fan of the chapter, but I liked it, too. Next chapter starts up the plot of the whole story with the New Year's Party. I tweaked the idea for the story a little, but not so much that it'll throw everything off. And while this story is still mostly from Katie's POV, it'll go to Patrick's, Noah's, and Lizzie's at other points as the story goes on.

I hope you guys liked it. Constructive Criticism is welcome.

Thanks to _youspinme, BTR-Fan4-Lyfe, shotinthedark, BigTimeFan-'10, BTR-DE-Fan, Rage-Against-Time, LogieLuvr914, Lella-Kiley-Luvr, Lalalalalalala123, Ethan, and mmrocks_ for reviewing.

Cheers,

-Riles


End file.
